<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by ArentYouaQuickStudy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310414">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArentYouaQuickStudy/pseuds/ArentYouaQuickStudy'>ArentYouaQuickStudy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carulia Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArentYouaQuickStudy/pseuds/ArentYouaQuickStudy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia meets Carmen in a gay bar oh no-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carulia Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2250129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of June. A large crowd of happy paraders decked out in rainbows and pride colors entered a gay bar after the annual Marche des Fiertés through Paris, including one petite Chinese-British girl.</p><p>After waiting for a tall Frenchman and a stocky man, (who she assumed was his boyfriend) to enter, Julia Argent walked into the bar. Upon entering, she scanned the room. The people dancing, and the people sitting at the bar or the tables. She wasn't looking for anyone in particular being off duty for the day, but to her surprise and delight, Julia's eyes landed on a certain bored looking lady in red.</p><p>Carmen Sandiego. Stunning, as always. Seeing Carmen with her long auburn hair tied up in a messy bun and dressed in her pride colors, Julia's heart raced. She started to walk slowly in Carmen's direction, eyes glued on the Latina. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of seeing Carmen. Here, of all places. What did it mean? </p><p>Oh God. </p><p>Julia stopped abruptly, mere feet behind the thief. What would Carmen think of seeing Julia here? What if Carmen was only undercover? Only pretending? </p><p>Think logically Julia, she mentally scolded herself. Carmen probably was here on a caper. Why else would she be here? Certainly not of her own free will. With that thought, Julia resumed her approach, somewhat more nervous and shaken up.</p><p>"Carmen Sandiego in a gay bar? Never thought I'd see the day." Julia teased in as lighthearted of a tone as she could muster.</p><p>Carmen tensed, instantly alert. Chuckling softly, Julia moved to sit next to her at the bar.</p><p>"Relax, it's only me."</p><p>Carmen exhaled slowly and turned to face Julia, taking note of her colorful attire.</p><p>"Here from the march I see," she said with her signature smirk. </p><p>Julia felt the heat rise to her face, a gentle blush dusting her cheeks. She hurriedly turned to the bartender and ordered a drink.</p><p>"I'm assuming you're undercover?" Julia asked, turning back Carmen with her drink. She was still pink cheeked and flustered.</p><p>So flustered.</p><p>“You're smarter than your superiors give you credit for Jules." Carmen grinned. "Although if you were trying to see if I was into girls, you could've just asked." </p><p>Julia sighed suddenly and turned away, staring into the depths of her drink. She really didn't feel like having this conversation now.</p><p>“But is that really true Carmen? Or are you just pretending because you're on a caper?” </p><p>Julia said softly, barely audible above the din of the paraders. She knew Carmen sometimes did or said things for the sake of her cover. </p><p>“Jules, look at me.”</p><p>Julia tilted her head toward Carmen reluctantly. </p><p>“It's true that I am on a caper,” she began, “and that most of the time I pretend or go undercover for the sake of my charade.” </p><p>She looked directly into Julia's eyes.</p><p>“But I just want you to know that I don't pretend to like you. None of that was fake, however much everything else might seem.” </p><p>At this point Carmen was mere inches away from Julia. All the oxygen seemed to have left her lungs at once.</p><p>When she didn't answer, Carmen leaned back into her seat and took a long sip of her drink.</p><p>Julia was stunned. Was this really happening?</p><p>“Carmen. I–” </p><p>Carmen cut her off with a smile and a small shake of her head. </p><p>“It's okay Jules, you don't have to answer. I don't expect anything from you.”</p><p>Smiling softly, Julia placed her hand on top of Carmen's. </p><p>“I was only going to say that this is all so unexpected. I came to the march to show my pride, and the person I least expected to see today was you. Especially here,” Julia finished with a small laugh.</p><p>"You might not believe this, but I’ve never been to a gay bar before today.” </p><p>Julia stared at Carmen in surprise, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“You? Of all people?” </p><p>Carmen took a moment to answer. She looked down with a lopsided smile and stirred her drink.</p><p>“Whenever we travel, it’s always for capers. If you take V.I.L.E. down in one country, they just pop up in another. We usually don’t get a lot of free time.”</p><p>“And you're on a caper now.”</p><p>Carmen exhaled deeply and turned to watch a couple on the dance floor. The same couple that had walked into the bar before Julia. No doubt there were members of VILE hidden around here somewhere. Maybe even in this club. She was sure they were interested in stealing something of value or harming someone vulnerable. </p><p>As always. </p><p>Before Julia could say anything else, Carmen pushed out from the bar and stood. She looked like she was about to make her excuses and leave, so Julia stood quickly and pulled Carmen close. Carmen raised an eyebrow as she stared directly into the shorter woman's eyes. Julia could feel Carmen's breathing speed up. She smiled faintly.</p><p>“Dance with me.” Julia murmured.</p><p>Carmen’s breath caught at Julia’s sudden boldness. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was seeing so many happy gay couples throughout the parade decked out in rainbows and pride colors. Or maybe it was just seeing the gorgeous Carmen Sandiego in her brightly colored pride outfit. Whatever the reason, Julia knew what she wanted at that moment. </p><p>“Dance with me.” She repeated. “Just for a bit. When you need to disappear to stop VILE you can leave and I won’t hold it against you.”</p><p>After a long pause, Carmen smiled back and let Julia pull her to the dance floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected in Cairo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guide’s voice was killing me. No emotion about the art whatsoever and of all the people around me, seemed the most disinterested. His voice put me to sleep.</p><p>“This golden burial mask belonged to the boy pharaoh, Tutankhamen, who is more commonly known as King Tut. King Tut’s burial mask is an important historical artifact of today because it's one of the biggest symbolisms of ancient history as a whole.”</p><p>I zoned the guide’s voice out and glanced around me at my group of university students. It had been a few months since quitting A.C.M.E. and I was finally adjusting to the life of an ancient history professor. </p><p>I turned my eyes to the other nearby exhibits. Cairo had one of the largest and most famous ancient history art galleries in the world. Before I could immerse myself in the gallery, I caught a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and upon closer inspection, I realized it was her. </p><p>My heart fluttered. </p><p>She was pretending to be interested in an Egyptian vase, all while intermittently throwing glances over her shoulder. </p><p>But what in the world was she doing here?</p><p>To my knowledge, the scarlet superthief didn't rob the same place multiple times. She had been here a little over a year ago and I was interested to find out what her motive was. I looked around again. For the time being, my students were taking notes and being occupied by the guide, so I made my way over to Carmen, determined to get some answers.</p><p>“Carmen,” I hissed.</p><p>She turned and smiled when she saw me. “Jules,” she greeted.</p><p>I lost no time in getting to the point. “What are you doing here? I know it has ties to V.I.L.E. somehow, but why steal from the gallery a second time?”</p><p>“According to my Intel, V.I.L.E. is planning to ‘export’—she made air quotes with her fingers—A valuable piece of history later today,” her expression darkened. “I can't let that happen.” Carmen glanced at my group. "Do you have a minute to talk? I need to ask you something." </p><p>I nodded with a small smile. "Let me direct my students for the day, and then I'm all yours." I turned back to my students before I saw her reaction. I gave them a choice to remain here and browse the gallery, or to have the rest of the day off. Most of the group chose to go elsewhere for the day. The few that remained stole glances behind me at Carmen, and I could only imagine what they were saying. </p><p>I shook my head and turned back to Carmen, who smiled and gestured for me to walk with her. We turned from the Egyptian exhibit and began browsing another corridor, filled with Minoan works of art. </p><p>"Are you sure you have enough time for this?" I asked after a brief silence.</p><p>"We should," she said gazing around her at the multitude of artifacts, "V.I.L.E. shouldn't be here until tonight.”</p><p>I nodded. “What have you been up to these past few months? As I'm sure you saw, I’ve become an ancient history professor.”</p><p>Carmen looked at me sideways. </p><p>I caught a soft, “So that's what Devineaux meant.” </p><p>I briefly wondered why Devineaux and Carmen had been talking about me. You don't get a chance to have an actual conversation with a superthief every day. </p><p>She cleared her throat. “You know what my life consists of Jules. Foiling V.I.L.E.’s heist plans in one city and rushing off to another. Did you expect something different?”</p><p>“Not really,” I chuckled. "You never did tell me what you're here to steal,” I mused as we reentered the Egyptian exhibit. “There’s the Rosetta Stone, some ancient scrolls, maybe a solid gold sarcophagus? So many items of artistic or historical value one could steal here in Cairo—or, prevent someone from stealing.” </p><p>She paused and raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smirk on her lips. I had said something similar to her once. Of course, soon after she had been ambushed by my colleagues who believed she had abducted me. </p><p>I'm sure she remembered. </p><p>"Close. I'm here to secure the burial mask of King Tut before the V.I.L.E. operatives can," she said, returning her attention to the artifacts. I smiled. It seemed she appreciated art history as much as I did. I doubted she had the time to visit a museum for the pleasure of it while dedicated to taking a V.I.L.E. down.</p><p>I realized we were once again close to Carmen's quarry, King Tut’s golden burial mask. I stopped short, dumbstruck. "It's even more beautiful in person," I murmured in awe. I hadn't really paid attention the first time thanks to the unenthusiastic tour guide. The pictures I had pored over didn't do the real mask justice. The gold had retained its luster over the centuries and the blues were deeper than I could have ever imagined.</p><p>"Player? Where’s ground crew?” </p><p>I looked back at Carmen, surprised by the sound of her voice breaking through my thoughts, but she held a finger up to silence me before I could say anything.</p><p>“Okay,” she continued, “Tell Zack and Ivy to meet me at rendezvous."</p><p>Carmen turned to me. "Jules? Care to help me with the mask? I could really use the extra pair of hands.” </p><p>Before I could answer, Carmen tensed and she pulled me in between a nearby display and the wall. Carmen lept to me from where she had been peeking around the wall and clapped her hand over my mouth, a warning flashing in her eyes. “What? Carm–mmm!” The questions died away as I realized how close she was. With mere inches in between us, my body felt like it would spontaneously combust. </p><p>Thump.</p><p>The sound of heels running away broke the spell. Carmen backed away quickly, cheeks red from embarrassment, and left me standing there. Heat still coursed through my body from the intensity of her gaze. I shook my head to clear it and retreated from behind the false wall to see Carmen crouching next to the body of who I assumed to be a museum guard. </p><p>He was unconscious.</p><p>As I got closer, I could hear Carmen talking into her communicator. “... unconscious, Player. This was no accident. I'm almost completely sure it was a V.I.L.E. operative that knocked him out.” When she heard me approaching, Carmen looked over and stood.</p><p>“Jules. Change of plans. We need to get you out of here.”</p><p>"What about you?”</p><p>She sighed and looked over at the now empty  display case. “I have to make sure V.I.L.E. doesn't run off with that mask. My team is waiting for me farther in the gallery.” </p><p>As if on cue, the sounds of a scuffle broke out.  Carmen obviously thought she had more time than she did.</p><p>“Go,” I said.</p><p>Carmen looked at me, in the direction the sounds were coming from, and back. She seemed conflicted.</p><p>I shook my head at her and took a step closer. I had to make her understand that the mask was more important than my personal safety at the moment. “Carmen, you have to go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Carmen nodded once with an apologetic half smile, then she turned and was gone. </p><p>I sighed and slowly made my way toward the doors. I hoped she would be safe. As much as I wished I could, I wouldn't be able to check on her as often anymore, if I saw her at all after this. As it was, I only had seen her a couple times in my A.C.M.E. career and had hardly had an actual conversation before she had to dash off to catch up to V.I.L.E. </p><p>Would I ever see her again? Doubtful.</p><p>Breaking through my thoughts, heels clicking on the tiles behind me caused me to turn around in surprise. "Carmen? What–” The words died in my throat and she stopped only inches away. She hesitantly lifted her fingertips to brush my cheek. She gazed steadily into my eyes, silver boring into brown. </p><p>“Just in case I never see you again," she whispered. I had been enraptured by her eyes, and didn't realize we had been leaning toward each other until Carmen captured my lips with her own and kissed me.</p><p>At first I stiffened in shock. There was no way this was actually happening. Was I hallucinating? But I gradually relaxed as her–very real–hands slid from my cheeks to rest on my waist. </p><p>I sighed against her lips. I couldn't deny how many times I had dreamed of this moment after leaving A.C.M.E. </p><p>She pulled away with a fierce light in her eyes. “Be safe Jules."</p><p>Carmen turned and ran back down the hall she came, heels clicking on the tiles. </p><p>“Carmen,” I breathed. But she had already gone.</p><p>• • •</p><p>I sat at the table in my hotel room staring into my cup of rapidly cooling tea as I tried to piece together fragmented memories from the time I spent with Carmen, but the flashes I could remember drifted around aimlessly in my brain. I sighed. Usually, I could depend on my organized brain, but somehow Carmen left my mind in disarray. </p><p>Before I could force my mind into submission, someone knocked on my door. After waiting a few seconds and hearing nothing, I crossed the room and opened the door.</p><p>I gasped. So why I was surprised at this point, I didn't know.</p><p>Someone—I presumed Carmen—had delivered in the stolen burial mask to my hotel room. I peered down both directions of the hallway, on the slim chance that Carmen was still about.</p><p> No such luck. </p><p>I carried the mask into my room and closed the door, sighing. Today was quite the day for parallels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julia reminisces on her relationship with Carmen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years Julia suffered.</p>
<p>Ten years since Julia had left A.C.M.E., ten years since she had returned to her teaching, ten years since Carmen had stopped contact.</p>
<p>One last letter, then silence.</p>
<p>Thank you for all your help Jules. Really, I mean it. I couldn't have done this without you. Try to move on from me and live a normal life. </p>
<p>                                                        Carmen</p>
<p>Julia’s head spun when she read that letter. Could she be serious? </p>
<p>Julia waited for Carmen in vain for months after V.I.L.E. had been terminated, even though she knew deep down that Carmen wouldn't come back. True to her word, Carmen never arrived and ceased all contact after that letter. Why would she bother reaching out? She had her whole life ahead of her now, why would she choose to spend it with Julia? </p>
<p>Julia didn't trust her heart anymore. One smirk in her direction and her heart belonged to Carmen forever. She thought the bond that they shared could turn into something more over time. </p>
<p>Selfishly, of course. </p>
<p>It was because of people like her that Julia had trust issues. Deep down she knew she still loved Carmen even when it wasn't returned. Some days she would catch herself reminiscing, reliving those few precious memories with Carmen. </p>
<p>Milan.</p>
<p>Monaco.</p>
<p>The video calls.</p>
<p>She would only admit it to herself during those lonely sleepless nights, when her defenses were weakened and the memories flooded over her in waves. Carmen's glowing smile, the way she looked at her team with gentle loving eyes when she thought no one was watching. The video calls during which Carmen almost seemed like she was flirting but held herself back just enough to leave Julia second guessing. </p>
<p>Carmen clearly knew the effect she had on people, namely Julia.</p>
<p>Julia could never find it in herself to push the memories away completely. But as she woke the next morning, she scoffed at her inner thoughts. She wasn't lonely. She had a good job, eager students, friendly coworkers. No, Julia always convinced herself, she had no right to be discontent with her life. And she went on with her day as normal, burying her true feelings beneath work and false cheerfulness. Deep down she knew she was lonely in spite of it all. </p>
<p>Those occasional sleepless nights, longing for Carmen, turned into a recurring theme over the years. Her sleep patterns became irregular and the once placid and poised woman was reduced to using pills just to get to sleep every night.</p>
<p>Julia couldn't help loving her, even if she didn't come back.</p>
<p>Ten years after V.I.L.E., things finally began to look up for Julia. She reencountered her first love and after waiting a third of her life, forgave and married the thief that had stolen her heart so many years ago. </p>
<p>Now Julia woke every morning to the woman she loved. Strong tanned arms wrapped about her waist, curly auburn hair now lightly streaked with grey tickling her nostrils. The cinnamon scent that always seemed to follow her around, once mysterious and alluring, now reminiscent of lazy morning kisses and content walks arm in arm in the crisp autumn air. </p>
<p>Ten years Julia suffered. Carmen said the ten years apart were ten years wasted. Julia always smiled gently at her but said nothing. She didn't agree. Looking back at those years, years of longing, of pain, of loneliness, she wouldn't take it back now.</p>
<p>She glanced over at her wife sitting opposite her on their front steps and smiled gently. Some things in life were worth everything that led to the reward. The deteriorating mental health, the years of pain, the intense loneliness and yearning. Julia couldn't see it then, but there was a reason for her suffering. It was a lesson. No, Julia concluded, she would never take it back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>